Utilisateur:0drake0/sandbox
=Bac à sable= Les résultats se touvent encadrés de rouge. Transclusion template:USERNAME user talk: user blog: special:mypage special:mytalk special:myblog template:Infobox Personnage Info Merci d'ajouter les paramètres suivants aux fiches personnage, qui remplaceront peu après les paramètres accentués et espacés. valeur }}| - id="ci-profile" class=" }" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; padding:0.5em; " } } } } | } | } | } | & | 0 }} | [ }} | 1 | 0 }} | Poney | } | & | 0 }} }} }} }} }}= } } | } | }} - } | }= } } | } | }} |}} - } | }= } } | } | }} |}} - } | }= } } | } | }} |}} - } | }= } } | } | }} |}} }} | } } | } | }} }} }} |- | style="width: 30%; " | | style="width: 70%; " | |- } | Genre } | & | 0 }} | [ }} | 1 | 0 }} | } | } | & | 0 }} }} }} | Terre = Terrestre | Terrestre = Terrestre | Pégase = Pégase | Pegase = Pégase | Licorne = Licorne | Licorne ailée = Licorne ailée | Licorne ailee = Licorne ailée | #default = } }} } | & | 1 }} }} | = | Humaine = Humaine ( ) | #default = } | & | 1 }} }} }} - }} } | Sexe } - }} } | Résidence } - }} } | Occupation } - }} || /Gallery | 1 | 0 }} or | 1 | 0 }} | Autres liens /Galerie | Galerie d'images – | }} | Forum spéculation | }} }}}} |} } } } } } } } } } } } | class="infobox mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; font-size: 84%; width: 275px; margin-top: 0px; border-top: 0px; background: #fff; " ! style="text-align: left; background-color: }; color: }; padding-left: 5px; " colspan="2" Informations complémentaires - style="width: 20%; " style="width: 80%; " - } | Yeux } - }} } | Crinière } - }} } | Pelage } - }} } | Aura magique } - }} } | Surnoms } - }} } | Proches } - }} } | } } - }} } | } } - }} } | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: }; color: }; padding-bottom: 1em; " Marque de beauté } - }} } | Voix } - }} } | Voix de chant } }} } | class="infobox" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; font-size: 84%; width: 275px; margin-top: 0px; border-top: 0px; background: #fff;" - } }} || | Créatures | Objets inanimés = | } | & | 0 }} }} }} | Terrestre = Category:Poneys terrestres | Pégase = Category:Poneys pégases | Licorne = Category:Poneys licornes | Licorne ailée = Category:Poneys licornes ailéesCategory:Royauté | #default = }} } | Category:Personnages }s}} }} }} template:Infobox Personnage/doc ;Description :This template is used to create a character infobox. All parameters are optional. :Please note that this is a two-tiered template; checks have been put in place so that the width of images does not break the formatting (instead of breaking the formatting now, if the maximum image width is exceeded, portions of both sides of the image will be hidden). : :For characters with multiple species: primary species name first, then secondary, separated by " & ". If second is just "human", will auto-display EG link. Otherwise, will show content of second part. : :See and for documentation on advanced usage of the color fields. : :There are lots of default values and other trickery used by the template. See existing usage for examples (assuming they're using the most efficient version). Contact User:Bobogoobo for any modifications. ;Syntax :Type somewhere, with parameters as shown below. ;Sample input, all parameters used: Results in... Fin